To Love, To Hide, or Both
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: When two people love each other and a few people are fine with that, what happens when a whole village is totally against it? -SasukeNaruto- -YAOI- -Possible cutting and disturbing stuff to some viewers...possibly-
1. Chapter 1: Chores

**WW0604:** Hello! It's me again with another fanfic yaoi. As everyone knows already, this is a Naruto yaoi about Sasuke's and Naruto's love life and how it started.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Well, since I have nothing else to say, then let's get this story started!

Chapter 1: Chores

_"This always gets on my nerves. I hare sharpening kunai knives."_ Naruto thought as he sat on the couch in Team 7's living room. He had all of his ninja tools laid out all over the little coffee that was located in the center of the living room on top of a giant rug. His ninja tools were spread out in an organized, yet not organized clutter. Only Naruto called this little clutter organized.

Naruto continued to sharpen his tools, quietly complaining how much he hated it when Sasuke walked in with Sakura trailing right behind him. He sat down in a chair to the right of the couch that Naruto sat on, so he didn't have to share the love couch that Sakura sat on to the left of the couch. The two of them just sat quietly. Sasuke was sitting like he usually did with hands clasped in front of his mouth and elbows rested on his knees since that was no room on the table. Sakura sat normally also. She sat in a polite manner with her legs together and hands rested on her knees.

Naruto stopped sharpening his tools and looked from Sasuke to Sakura repeatedly until he couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"What are you two up to?" Naruto asked. Both, Sasuke ad Sakura, looked at Naruto, Sasuke not moving his head at all.

"Sensei told us to be here after training yesterday. Don't you remember?" Sakura asked. Naruto, being confused out of his mind, looked from Saskue to Sakura then to his pile of ninja tools and sighed.

"I knew I had some other reason or being here besides working my ninja tools. So, when was he suppose to be here?"

"10 minutes ago." Sasuke said behind his ands. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to working on his tools since it'll be another hour before Kakashi decides to show up, but to everyone's surprise Kakashi came walking in from the kitchen and looked at his students. They all looked at him with confused expressions, but he ignored them and sat nest to Naruto. He took notice of his organized clutter and sighed.

"You're early." Naruto said from sharpening his shuriken. Kakashi looked at him and laughed.

"Well, this is important, so I decided to come earlier than I usually do. Do you want me to leave and come back in an hour?"

"NO!!" The three students said together. Kakashi sighed and looked at all of them again.

_"And here I thought that I can go back to reading make out paradise."_ Kakashi sighed again and said, "Well, in a couple of hours Hokage-Sama will be coming over to see how our living style is like. I know I said it was important, so I bet you thought I was going to give us a mission, but understand this. If our living style seems unreasonable to her for any reason, then we will no longer be a team nor live together any more." Kakashi's students looked at him, all with evil eyes. Kakashi put his hands up in defense and said, "It wasn't my idea, so don't give me those looks."

Naruto jumped up from the couch and turned to look at Kakashi. "I'm not going to leave this team! Just tell us what to do and well do it! Believe it Sensei!" Sakura nodded her head with an ear to ear smile and Sasuke smirked and gave them an 'hn'.

_"Naruto-Kun is such a goofball. Hold on!! Where the hell did Naruto-__Kun__ come from? I think I'm going insane."_ Sasuke thought as he watch Naruto babble on how he'll do anything to stay on this team.

"Okay, if you all are up for it, I'll tell you all what to do and how to do it." Kakashi said, grabbing a piece of parchment. He drew four columns and labeled one 'N', one 'SH', one 'SU', and the other 'K'. He laid it on the pile of ninja tools so everyone could see and explained, "Okay, well this is going to be a chart of all of the chores that we have to do before Hokage-Sama gets here." Naruto gave Kakashi a gawking sound. "Just look at them as missions if you have to Naruto." Naruto nodded and allowed Kakashi to finish. "I labeled each column with our initials. 'N' is for Naruto, 'SH' is for Sakura, 'SU' is for Saskue, and I'm 'K'. First we need to discuss is this mess." Kakashi lifted the parchment to reveal the pile of ninja tools. They all looked at the pile then at Naruto.

"I was sharpening all of my ninja tools." He simply said. Everyone sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Well I'm going to put 'clean up tools' in Naruto's column and I want you to do this normally." Kakashi put an 'N' naxt to 'clean up tools'. "The 'N' means normal."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, why do we need to know how to do our chores?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see. Now, I need someone to dust the chandelier in the kitchen. Who's up for that job?" No one answered. "Will it help if I told you how you'll have to do it?" The tea nodded their heads and Kakashi sighed. "I want you to use chakra. You'll have to focus chakra to you feet ad walk up the walk to the ceiling." Naruto's jaw droppd toth floor.

"That's impossible!!" He yelled. Kakashi shook his head

Don't you remember when I hug from a tree branch when I was first teaching you how to focus chakra? I was injured also don't forget."

"Well, yeah I remember, but it still seems impossible."

"Anyway, who wants to do it?" Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Me, but I…I don't know."

"You have the best chakra control out of the three of you. Maybe even better than me, so you're perfect for this job."

"Sensei, why are treating these chores like training?" Naruto asked.

"You really don't know? It's because we're in training hours right now and since Hokage-Sama's coming over we won't be able to have our training today, so I'm making you all train while doing chores. Now, how are all of your rooms?" Kakashi wrote down 'dust chandelier' with a 'C' in Sakura's column and looked up to se all of his student's heads hanging low. "Don't tell me that you rooms are a mess." Their heads went even lower down and Kakashi sighed. "I guess you all have to clean your rooms and how you'll do it…you'll have to use speed of course. I don't want you all to stop moving until your room is spotless." Kakashi put 'clean room' with a 'S' in all of their columns.

----------

By the time Kakashi was done assigning chores the list was filled with chores for everyone.

Naruto had to put his tools away, clean room, and pick up any litter.

Sasuke had to do his room, mow the grass (there was a lot of grass to be mowed), and scrub the floors.

Sakura had to dust the chandeliers (she eventually had to do all of them), clean her room, and polish the furniture.

Kakashi's only job was to walk around to be sure that everyone was doing their jobs and doing them properly. To his surprise, they all, including Naruto, did their jobs perfectly and with ten minutes before Tsunade came.

**WW0604:** I know, bad way to end the chapter and it was short, but I'll try to make the rest longer. I also have three other fics to update this totally sucks!! Oh well, so plz review and read my next chapter. - 


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

**WW0604:** Yay!! Chapter 2! I know, there's no reason to cheer for a second chapter, but I always get happy when I update.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

I use to complain after I type the disclaimers or whatever they are, but I've typed them so much now I'm use to it. Yesterday was my little chill out with the computer-slash-work on sister's room day, so I couldn't type. I'm sorry everyone. This chapter is going to be called **Visitor**, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning:** Mention of cutting. (this is what it'll say; 'I hope you weren't planning on doing anything stupid Sasuke.')

Chapter 2: Visitor

Kakashi and the rest of the Team 7 squad members sat in the living room, waiting patiently for Tsunade. Everyone knows about the hyperactive ninja, he can't sit for more than five seconds before causing a whole commotion.

"When is Granny Tsunade supposed to be here?" Naruto asked, giving Kakashi an annoyed look.

"She'll be here soon, Naruto." Naruto turned his head to face the other direction of his sensei. Then he looked at the floor and started to twirl his thumbs. All eyes were on Naruto and him trying to be patient and failing miserably.

_"Naruto-Kun is always so impatient. OH MY GOD!! I called him Naruto-__Kun__ again!"_ Sasuke shook his head and tried to forget himself calling Naruto Naruto-Kun. Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke shaking his head and blushing madly. Kakashi sighed and looked to see what Sakura was up to. Like always, she was gawking over Sasuke.

_"I can't believe how stupid they can act sometimes."_ Kakashi thought while shaking his head.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you shaking you head madly?" Sakura asked, sitting on the edge of her seat. Sasuke suddenly stopped shaking his head and looked around to see everyone looking at him strangely.

"No reason." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and leaning against the couch with his eyes closed.

_"Yeah right."_ Kakashi thought. Sakura kept her eyes glued on Sasuke and Naruto couldn't stand how Sasuke was acting.

_"I can't believe him!! Sasa-Kun always acts like he can do whatever the hell he wants."_ Then it hit Naruto. _"WHAT!!! Why did I just call Sasuke Sasa-Kun?"_ Naruto began to shake his head frantically as well and got all eyes turned on him.

"Umm Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stopped shaking his head and looked at Kakashi.

"Nothing." He mimicked Sasuke's cool sitting stance, trying not to laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Dobe." That got Naruto's attention. Naruto jumped from the love couch that he was sitting on to Sasuke causing Kakashi to fall over off the couch that he was sharing with Sasuke and nearly hitting Sakura. Naruto had both legs on either side of Sasuke and was staring down into Sasuke's eyes with an evil look.

"What did you call me!?" Naruto yelled in his face. Sasuke kept his calm expression and continued to stare into Naruto's eyes. Naruto growled in frustration and grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar. "What did you call me!?"

"I call you a dobe, dobe." Sasuke simply said. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt and threw him over his head. Sasuke landed gracefully. He stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Is that all you can do?" Naruto jumped over the coffee table and tackled Sasuke into the wall.

"Umm, Sensei. Should we stop them before they break something or make the house dirty?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sat in the couch and looked at Sakura.

"Let them go. Since we didn't have training all they want to do is beat each other up."

"I don't think that's wise. What if Tsunade-Sama walks in on their fight?" That got Kakashi's attention. Before he could stop the two he heard a voice that he would rather hear later.

"So, you call this a healthy environment Kakashi?" Tsunade asked from the front door. Naruto and Sasuke stopped their fight and noticed what position they were in. Naruto was on the floor with his back on the ground and legs open wide enough for Sasuke to be sitting in between them. The two blushed violently and ran to their rooms. "What's their problem? Anyway, I'm here to inspect your house and living style. First I want to know is if they do that often?"

"Well, no they don't. We didn't really have a real training, so they just wanted to beat each other up."

"And you let that happen?" Kakashi place his hand on the back of his head and laughed a little. Tsunade looked around the house and was amazed at how clean it was. "Did you clean the house today instead of training?"

"No, not really. You see, I had them clean the house using ninja skills, like using chakra to hang from the ceiling to dust the chandeliers."

"I see. That was very creative of you." Kakashi laughed from behind his mask again and guided Tsunade around the house.

----------

In Naruto's room sat Naruto, obviously. He was sitting on the couch that was right next to the window and was staring threw it. Across the yard was Sasuke's room and that was what he was staring at. Naruto turned so that he was facing away form the window and sighed.

_"I have no clue why I'm freaking out over a simple thing. Sasuke and I were just fighting, not getting horny. God, why am I even think that we looked horny?" _Naruto sighed again and heard a knock on his bed room door. "Come in." He didn't even think who it could be, but didn't really care. As the door opened he saw Tsunade, Sakura, and Kakashi standing in the door way.

"Well, this is Naruto's room." Kakashi said, watching Tsunade walk around and look around Naruto's room.

"I'm surprised it's clean. Did you bribe him with ramen to get it done?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I just told him to pretend it's a mission." Tsunade nodded and headed towards Naruto's door.

"Where's Sasuke's room?" Was all he heard Tsunade say before the door closed. After that all he heard were foot steps and mumbling.

-with sasuke-

Sasuke sat in his room on his bed. He had a kunai in his hand and a sharpening tool in the other. He was sharpening his tools, but he couldn't stop thinking about the dobe.

_"That was sort of embarrassing. I didn't even realize the position we were in until Tsunade-Sama mentioned it."_ Sasuke looked threw his window to see Naruto's room. _"I wonder how he's taking it. Not like I care or anything."_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. Sasuke growled and answered, "Come in."

"This is Sasuke's room? Tsunade asked while the door opened. Kakashi nodded while holding Sakura back from tackling Sasuke. Tsunade looked around his room and noticed him holding his kunai and sharpening tool. "I hope you weren't going to do anything stupid Sasuke."

"No Tsunade-Sama. I was only sharpening my tools." She nodded and walked out of Sasuke's room.

----------

The rest of the day Sasuke and Naruto eventually came out of their rooms and Tsunade left with a good report saying that the environment seemed well enough for the four to stay in. Everything seemed good, so everyone decided to go to bed early after a long and tiring day.

**WW0604:** That was the worst ending ever!! Oh well, I hope it wasn't too bad. So, how did everyone liked? I hope it was good. I think it ended out short. Plz review and read my next chapter. - 


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

WW0604: Hello - Wow its been a while since I updated this fanfic

**WW0604:** Hello - Wow its been a while since I updated this fanfic. I kinda forgot where I was lol.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Hmm…I think I know what this chapter is going to have. Please take a look at my other fanfics too.

Chapter 3: Confessions

The next morning Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto was up having their breakfast. Normally Sasuke would be with them, but he was still in his room. Last night Sasuke was acting a little odd.

-last night before everyone went to bed-

Sasuke was sitting on a rock that was right outside of his bedroom window. He was deep in thought and did not notice Sakura trying to talk to him.

"Hey Sasuke, are you even listening to me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't answer; he didn't even look at her. Sakura gripped her hands into fists and started to get angry. "It's polite to pay attention to people who are talking to you, Sas—"

"Just shut up, you annoying bitch!!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at Sakura with the most disgusted eyes she has ever seen, but not even that fazed the love she had for the angered teen. Sakura's mouth opened to say something, but Sasuke just ignored her and walked back inside the house, leaving the sad female alone.

Sasuke was walking through the house, hands in pockets and eyes glued onto the floor. That didn't last for too long as Sasuke ran into somebody. He looked up and saw no one, but heard an angry Naruto. "Owww…watch where you're going you baka!!" Naruto growled at Sasuke as he stood back up from the ground. Sasuke didn't say a word; he just stood there staring at Naruto. "What are you staring out?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing, Naruto. Sorry for not paying attention." With that said, Sasuke walked away from Naruto.

_"Something is defiantly wrong."_ Naruto thought. He just shook it off and walked back to where he was going.

-the present time-

"I wonder where Sasuke is." Sakura said before taking a bit of her food. Naruto rolled his eyes, getting pretty annoyed with Sakura's rambling about Sasuke. "Hey Kakashi, should I go to check on him?" Sakura asked. Naruto snapped his head over and glared at Sakura.

"No way!! I'll go check on him." Naruto jumped up and ran straight for Sasuke's room. _"I do care. I care about Sasuke. I realized that last night after running into him. I was happy to see him. Sasuke, I love you."_ Naruto thought just as he was approaching Sasuke's door. He started to frantically pound on the door. No response. "Sasuke! Are you in there?" Naruto asked. Still no answer. Naruto was getting impatient and worried.

-inside Sasuke's room-

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled again. Sasuke was there, just ignoring the blonde.

"Go away Naruto. You only give me more pain." Sasuke whispered low enough for Naruto to not hear him. The pounding soon stopped and Sasuke thought it was all over, but he should have known better. Within the next second Naruto was rushing into Sasuke's room, taking the door with him. Sasuke looked at Naruto, completely surprised.

"What the hell Sasuke!? Why didn't you answer the door.?" Naruto asked while also yelling at him. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." Sasuke simply replied. _"Why can't you just go Naruto? Let me suffer alone. Just like everyone else does. My brother, he was the only one that cared, but now he's gone. My mother and father never paid attention. So why are you?"_ Sasuke always asked himself that. Why does people care? No one ever has, so why now?

"Baka, you don't have any clue about how worried I have been!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes went wide, then Naruto's. _"Holly shit! I didn't just say that out loud! Did I?"_ Naruto stood there in shock, but not as much shock as Sasuke.

_"No one has ever said that. Well, Sakura has, but she doesn't really count. She's just like any other girl and that's just annoying. Besides…I'm not interested in girls."_ Sasuke thought. "Naruto…what are you trying to say?" Sasuke questioned.

_"I want to know that myself. No…I know what I was trying to say. What I wanted to say was…"_ Naruto took in a deep breath and looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "I love you. That's what I was trying to say, Sasuke." Naruto said with a blush on his face. Sasuke couldn't say anything, all he could do was sit there and allow his tears fall down his face. Naruto leaned forward and wiped the tears off Sasuke's face.

"Me too, Naruto. I love you too." Sasuke cried out. don't ask me why I'm having Sasuke cry…this is so out of his character.

Naruto just gave Sasuke one of his big smiles and said, "Let's go eat. Okay?" Sasuke nodded and got up off his bed. While taking Naruto's hand in his own, they walked back to Kakashi and Sakura, removing their hands from each other before entering the room.

**WW0604:** Okay that's chapter 3. I hope it was good chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to make Sasuke be a cutter or not. Tell me what you think and I'll do what I can with the suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight In The Courtyard

**WW0604:** Yay…new chapter.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Not much to say, I just want to get this chapter started.

Chapter 4: Fight In The Courtyard

"Ah, so you're finally up, huh Sasuke?" Kakashi asked when seeing Sasuke enter the kitchen with Naruto. He just shrugged and sat down in his chair at the table. It was located across from Kakashi who had Naruto sitting to his left, and Sakura to his right. "Well, now that we have everyone here, lets talk about a few things." The three students looked at Kakashi with slight interest. "First off, Lady Tsunade was pleased with our living style. Sakura you know this, but since Naruto and Sasuke ran off to their rooms a little early they didn't. Next, training may start late today or we may not even have training again today."

"WHAT?! You got to be joking Sensei!! We missed training yesterday, so how can we possibly miss it today?!" Naruto screeched. Kakashi sighed, expecting this type of behavior coming from the hyper active ninja.

"I'm going to the Hokage Tower today to see Lady Tsunade. I'm going to see if there are any missions needed to be done. I know everyone of us has been waiting to go on another mission, so I think now would be a good time." The three exchanged looks, then looked over at Kakashi and nodded their heads. "Good, now I'm going to be leaving now. No killing each other while I'm gone." Kakashi stood up from the table and left, leaving his three students alone for a few hours.

"What are we suppose to do while Sensei is gone, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned once Kakashi was gone. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. Sasuke did the same thing.

"We train of course. Gotta be ready to go out for the mission when Kakashi Sensei gets back." Naruto said, not caring if the question was directed to Sasuke. He and Sakura both looked over at Sasuke, but only Sakura turned her head back to look at Naruto with an angered face.

"I was asking Sasuke. I don't care about what YOU want to do Naruto." She looked back over at Sasuke who was only staring at Naruto. "So, what should we do?" He directed a glare at Sakura telling her the he's not liking how she is behaving.

"We do as Naruto says and train."

"That's a great idea Sasuke. You are so smart, unlike Naru-" Before she could even finish, she found herself flying across the dinning room, landing ungracefully on her back. "Oww, why did you do that Sasuke?"

"I am SICK of your comments about how Naruto isn't as smart or as cool or as good looking as I am! You know DAMN well that Naruto was the first one to suggest training, so STOP gawking over me and pay some more attention to your other team mate!" Sasuke yelled, standing up where his chair use to be. Sakura just laid on the floor in total shock and confusion. Sasuke, or Naruto for that matter, has never gone up and punched her so hard that she would go flying across the room. She stumbled to get up; once she regained her balance, she looked at Sasuke, then at Naruto. She closed her eyes, tears starting to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said right before running off to her room to cry. Sasuke just sighed and looked at Naruto, who was already staring at him.

"You didn't have to do that Sasuke." Naruto said, now looking in the direction Sakura ran off to. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I don't know why I did it myself, Naruto. I guess her hurting your feelings got to me so bad that I just snapped and had to do something about it. I'm not going to tolerate anyone saying hurtful things to you anymore Naruto." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a small smile. "Lets go train in the court yard Naruto, that was were not too far away when Sensei gets home. Naruto nodded and ran off ahead of Sasuke to where they are going to be training.

A few hours later, Naruto and Sasuke were still going at their training when Kakashi came back.

"You two are going to ware yourselves out before the mission if you keep that up. Oh, and where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, entering the court yard while holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Her room." Naruto quickly answered, blocking one of Sasuke's kicking that was directed to his head. Kakashi had a questioning look that was barely noticeable due to the mask on his face, but Sasuke was able to sense the confusion.

"There was a fight." Sasuke answered while jumping backwards to avoid a few of Naruto's throwing stars. Kakashi nodded his head and went back inside the house. Just a few minutes late, Naruto and Sasuke called their training off, thinking they did enough for before the mission.

"I wonder if Sakura is okay. We're going to need her for the mission." Naruto said as he sat down next to Sasuke to eat his lunch. Sasuke just gave Naruto a 'hn' as an answer before he took a bite of his apple. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, then started to slurp down his ramen.

"Is that all you ever eat, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto just grinned and nodded his head, taking another big bite of his ramen. "Well, as long as you eat I guess." Sasuke laughed a bit. Naruto laughed with him. Soon they were both done eating and now were just leaning against the tree and looking up into the sky, watching the clouds float by. There wasn't a conversation between the two, they were both lost in their own little worlds. The sky looked nice today, not a single sign of bad weather in the air. Footsteps is what brought the two back to reality and saw Sakura and Kakashi standing in front of them.

"Done with your training, huh?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their heads, starting to feel a little uneasy.

_"Something doesn't feel right. Sakura wouldn't come out her after what I did so soon. And Kakashi is talking a little differently then he usually does. Could these be ninja from a different village?"_ Sasuke thought to himself, hand slowly moving near his kunai pouch on his leg. Naruto just sat there, glaring at the two. He may be a little hot headed at time, but he does know when to hold back at rushing out at people. Sasuke finally got a grip on one of his kunai's and quickly brought it out in a defensive pose, now standing right in front of Naruto. "Who are you? I know you're not Kakashi and Sakura." The two ninja in front of them laughed a little and a big cloud of smoke appeared before Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto is now up on his feet and ready to fight who ever the intruders are.

"Very smart Sasuke, you always know when something isn't right." A voice said. Sasuke knew the voice, but couldn't exactly figure out who it is. The cloud soon disappeared and Orochimaru and Kabuto both stood where the fake Kakashi and Sakura stood. Sasuke glared at the two, as did Naruto.

"Just as feisty as ever I see. Ah, you also have the nine tails brat with you." Kabuto was standing just a bit behind Orochimaru. Naruto was just about ready to go out in an all out battle to the death against Kabuto, but Sasuke put his arm out to keep Naruto from rushing out ahead.

"Relax Naruto. And you, don't you EVER talk like that about Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at Kabuto. The yelling caught attention of who they wanted there, their sensei.

"What the, why is Orochimaru and Kabuto here?" Kakashi questioned. He disappeared from where he was standing and now is standing in front of Naruto and Sasuke in a protective manner. "Are you two okay?" Kakashi asked the two, not looking back at them. They nodded their heads, not saying a word. "What do you two want?"

"Nothing much, just the brat and the Uchiha is all we ask for." Kabuto said with a grin of his face. "We have some plans in store for them, but don't worry, we wont kill them immediately." Kakashi glared and pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingon eye. "Uh-oh, someone means business huh?" Kabuto mocked.

Kakashi rushed forward at the two enemy ninja, in a two against one battle. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks, not even having to talk; they both know what their plan is. Once Kakashi was able to stray one of the enemies away, Naruto and Sasuke will both fight him. Not too long after their plan, Kabuto suddenly was flying across the courtyard and Naruto and Sasuke soon running after him.

"We got you now Kabuto!" Naruto yelled, landing a punch on Kabuto's face making him stumble a few feet backwards, but then Sasuke came out of nowhere and kick Kabuto right in the gut, sending him right into the wall opposite of where Kakashi and Orochimaru was. "Nice move Sasuke." Naruto complemented. Kabuto stumbled to his feet, not expecting the sudden ambush from the younger shinobi.

"Damn, that was unexpected. I guess you two are my new opponents huh? This is great, now I can be able to capture you so I can bring you back to Orochimaru's layer.

"Not going to happen! Me and Sasuke like it right where we are, so thanks for the invatation, but you two are the ones going to go back to where ever you want to take us." Naruto yelled, rushing into attack, but Kabuto soon was able to grip Naruto's hand and land a knee in his gut. Naruto fell to the ground in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, now rushing in for his attack, but it wasn't going to be a ti-jutsu move. Sasuke starts to make the hand signals for Chidori and rushes in for the attack. Just a few feet before reaching Kabuto, Sasuke brought his hand up and aimed it right for Kabuto's heart. "CHIDORI!!" Sasuke made contact with Kabuto, but not where he attended to hit him. Sasuke's hand was not stuck in Kabuto's shoulder, but he would have completely missed if Naruto didn't grab Kabuto's feet. Sasuke gripped his right hand around Kabuto's throat and yanked out his left hand, preparing it for another attack.

Back with Kakashi and Orochimaru, things are turning out as well as Sasuke and Naruto. Due to the curse put on Orochimaru's hands, Kakashi has the advantage in this fight. Orochimaru, just about to be killed and defeated called over to Kabuto for retreat. Kabuto and Orochimaru both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, it was clear that they were gone and hopefully wont return any time soon.

**WW0604:** Well that's chapter 4. This one turned out a little longer than my previous chapters, which is really good. I'm trying to make them a bit longer to everyone's likings. Please be sure to review and I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Before The Mission

**WW0604:** Hey everyone. White Wolf is back, YAY!! So, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I just got home from a convention like 2 or 3 days ago and I am now working part time, so things have been a little bit…different haha. I would like to say thank you to all of my readers and to those who have replied to my fanfics. It makes me so happy to see that people are actually reading my stories.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Before I type too much in this little area, let me continue this story. First, I just wanna say that if the format or whatever it's called turns out different then my other chapters it's because I'm using my laptop and I don't really know if it's on double space or something so sorry in advance. NOW, let's really get this fanfic started.

Chapter 5: Before The Mission

The cloud of smoke of where Kabuto and Orochimaru once stood slowly disappeared. Kakashi continue to keep his sharingon eye out for a little longer to be sure that the enemy ninja were surly gone. When he was sure that they were safe, Kakashi quickly ran to Naruto and Sasuke to see if they were injured anywhere.

"Naruto, Sasuke, are you two hurt anywhere?" Kakashi asked as he ran up to the two boys. Sasuke and Naruto both shook their heads letting their sensei know that they were unharmed and fine. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and covered his eye back up. "That's good to know." Naruto gave Kakashi one of his famous, huge grins and laughed through his teeth a bit.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked as she also ran up to her male team mates. Kakashi nodded his head, seeing that Naruto or Sasuke wasn't going to answer her. Sakura sighed and looked over at Sasuke. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh, so it's okay to worry about me and ignore Naruto completely? You know, he's the one who ended up getting kneed in the gut." Sasuke said to the female ninja. She only took a step back, a bit 

surprised that Sasuke even mentioned Naruto. "Besides, you didn't even come out to help, so why do you care?"

"What do you mean Sasuke, I love you." Sasuke quickly glared at Sakura, causing her take a few more steps back and hide behind Kakashi. Kakashi looked behind him at Sakura then looked over at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Is there something that I should know about?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto was the only one to respond to the question with a nervous laugh. "Well?" Kakashi's firm voice made all but Sasuke flinch and stutter a bit.

"We had a fight while you were gone." Sasuke answered for everyone.

"A fight? Didn't I tell you all not to kill each other?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment and looked at Naruto.

"We didn't kill each other. We only had a bit of an argument, that's all."

"'A bit of an argument'? You call punching me hard enough to send me across a room 'a bit of an argument'?!" Sakura furiously asked. Kakashi was now 100 confused. What could have been so bad to have one of them punch the other across a room? The question didn't need to be asked, Sasuke had the answer ready to come out the instant Sakura even said anything.

"Well maybe you should be a bit more considerate of your comrade's feelings! Naruto may be a bit hot headed and he probably is a knuckle head, but that gives you no right to say shit about him!" Sasuke yelled, taking steps closed to Sakura and Kakashi as he spoke. Sakura stated to hide behind Kakashi a little bit more as Sasuke slowly approached her.

"Hold on Sasuke, what do you mean by 'being more considerate about a comrade's feelings'?" Kakashi quickly questioned, putting a hand up to make Sasuke stop in his tracks.



"I'm talking about Sakura always ignoring Naruto and gawking over everything I do even if it's something Naruto did the very second before I did, just like this morning." Kakashi raised an eyebrow then looked over at Naruto who was still standing where Sasuke left him.

"Sakura didn't do any of that this morning…" Kakashi pointed out.

"You weren't there! It was AFTER you left to get our mission." Sasuke yelled. Naruto started to walk to the group and place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, it's not that big of a deal. I've been through worse so you don't need to worry about me." Naruto gave him a small smile instead of one of his goofy grins. Sasuke just nodded and looked at Kakashi and Sakura before walking back inside the house with Naruto fallowing closely behind him. Kakashi made an 'hmm' noise at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto walking inside the house. He has never seen the two so close before. He just shrugged it off and turned around to look at Sakura.

"Hey, do you want to come with me to the Hokage Tower? I think it would be best if you avoid more conflict with Naruto and Sasuke, don't u think?" Sakura stood there, staring at her sensei for a minute before nodding her head in agreement. Kakashi nodded his head also and led Sakura through the house and to the Hokage Tower.

Back inside the house, Sasuke and Naruto both are sitting in Sasuke's room, alone. Sakura and Kakashi are both out taking care of the report about Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Naruto rubbing his stomach a little where Kabuto kneed him. Naruto nodded his head, not bothering to say a word. "Are you sure? You know, you are very quiet"

"Huh, oh…yeah I guess I am a little out of it." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and warped his arms around Naruto's shoulders.



"You wanna talk about it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke knew that Naruto knew how to take care of himself, but he felt that he had to do something to make Naruto feel better. Sasuke leaned forward a bit and kissed Naruto's neck softly. This sent shivers up Naruto's neck and down his spine. Naruto let out a small sigh and tilted his head back a bit. Sasuke can see that Naruto liked this type of treatment, so he decided to continue kissing Naruto's neck to see what happened. Naruto let out small moans, telling Sasuke that he is truly loving what is going on right now, and Sasuke loved the fact that Naruto was loving it.

"Sas…uke" Naruto breathed out as Sasuke nibbled one of Naruto ear lobes. At this point, Naruto is as hard as a rock. Sasuke knew his weak spots right off the bat, causing Naruto to arouse instantly. Sasuke helped Naruto turn around so that the two were facing each other. They both passionately kissed, having a tongue battle to see who is the most dominate. Of course, Sasuke won it. Both of the boys moaned in the kiss, hands roaming over each others bodies. They parted for a breath, but Sasuke wasn't ready to stop pleasing Naruto. Sasuke started to trail kisses from Naruto's lips. He kissed Naruto's lips and traced the outline of his left cheek. Slowly, he made his way back to Naruto's neck and kissed it. Naruto let out another small moan. All of this action was making Sasuke hard.

Sasuke reached to unzip Naruto's orange jacket. Once the jacket was unzipped, Sasuke pulled it off Naruto and threw it across the room. They kissed again, but as they kissed Sasuke was working on getting Naruto's black under shirt off. Finally, Sasuke was able to get it removed and was able to start tailing kisses all over Naruto's chest. Naruto wanted to have the chance to be all over Sasuke, so he reach down to the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and started to tug it off as well. When it was fully removed, Naruto threw it over where his own shirt and jacket was.

"Lay back Naruto." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto smiled, knowing what Sasuke wanted to do. Naruto laid back and let Sasuke do as he pleased. Sasuke hovered over Naruto and continued where he left off. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and trailed it down to his right nipple and started to nibble on it, making Naruto arch his back and moan a little louder. Sasuke was ready to do Naruto, but was having far too much fun pleasing him. Sasuke continued to nibble Naruto's right nipple and started to play with his left. Sasuke pinched and rub Naruto's left nipple and Naruto moaned louder and louder as this continue. Sasuke decided that he had enough fun with Naruto's nipples and started to kiss down to Naruto's pants. When he reached the pants Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was watching Sasuke's every move. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and moved up to kiss his lips.



"I…want you…Sasuke." Naruto breathed out again, out of breath from the panting and moaning Sasuke made him go through. Sasuke smiled and kissed his lips again. He then leaned forward to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"I'm going to be sure to prepare you, but it still may hurt a bit. Are you sure you want me to do this?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eyes and nodded his head. Sasuke couldn't help but smile again and kiss Naruto in a long heated kiss as he unbuttoned and removed Naruto's pants and boxers. Naruto let out a sigh once his rock hard member was released into the open air. Sasuke sat straight up in front of Naruto, helping Naruto up off his back. Naruto was soon sitting up also and kissing Sasuke as he too removed Sasuke's pants to let out his own cock.

Both of them are now completely naked and staring at each other's bodies, both having a smile on their faces and also knowing that what they were going to do will have to be a secret. Sasuke once again leaned forward, causing Naruto to lie back again. Sasuke continued from Naruto's belly button and kissed to his hard cock, but Sasuke being the tease he is went around Naruto's member and trailed kisses on Naruto's thighs. Naruto arched his back once again and moaned loudly. Sasuke kissed each one of Naruto's thighs before he went up to lick the tip of Naruto's cock. This sent a giant wave through Naruto's body, making him moan even louder. Sasuke at that time started to suck on Naruto's cock, moving his head up and down to have his lips rub against the hard member. Naruto couldn't take the pleasure and came in Sasuke's mouth who just happily swallowed it. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and kissed his lips again. Naruto then pushed Sasuke back onto his back and started to kiss Sasuke's body all over.

Naruto kissed from Sasuke's neck to his nipples, doing the same thing Sasuke did to him. Sucking and nibbling on one and rubbing and pinching the other. Sasuke now feels what Naruto felt. The excitement and pleasure of Naruto kissing his sensitive spots felt all so good and right. Naruto kissed down to Sasuke's member, but this time he went right to sucking it, not bothering to teas Sasuke. Sasuke moaned just as Naruto did when Sasuke was doing this to him. Not too long after, Sasuke came right in Naruto's mouth. Just like Sasuke, Naruto swallowed the thick, sticky liquid. Sasuke laid on his back for a few minutes to catch his breath after the trill ride Naruto put him through. Naruto too was lying on his back and soon found himself being kissed by Sasuke yet again.

"You didn't think we were done did you?" Sasuke playfully asked. Naruto just smiled and laughed.



"I personally was hoping we would continue." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's comment and kissed his lips again before placing a few of his fingers on Naruto's lips. Naruto immediately knew what Sasuke wanted and started to suck the 3 digits. Sasuke soon thought they were wet enough and removed them from Naruto's mouth. Naruto made a pouting noise when Sasuke took his fingers away from Naruto, but Sasuke kissed Naruto in replacement.

"Okay Naruto, this part may hurt, so bare with me okay?" Naruto nodded his head, a bit of a nervous look on his face as he did so. "Okay, I need you to lay back. If it starts to hurt too much let me know." Naruto again nodded his head and did as Sasuke said. Once Naruto was laying down Sasuke inserted one of his fingers into Naruto's entrance. Naruto hissed in pain, but it was t be expected. Naruto quickly calmed down so Sasuke put in his second finger and started to do a scissors motion with them. Naruto started to yell in pain a bit. "Naruto, do you want me to stop?"

"No…I'm fine…keep going." Sasuke nodded and continued scissoring Naruto's entrance. Shortly after Naruto was ready for Sasuke's third finger. Sasuke looked at Naruto to make sure he really wanted this. Naruto just nodded and Sasuke slipped in his third finger. Just like the second finger, Naruto yelled in pain. Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't want him to stop so he kept his fingers in for a while, making sure Naruto is stretched out enough. After about a few minutes of stretching Naruto out, Sasuke was ready to enter him.

"I'm going to enter now. Tell me if it hurts too much. I know it'll hurt at first, but I'll wait for you to be ready." Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes, getting ready to prepare for Sasuke's entrance. Not too long after Naruto's okay, Sasuke went right into Naruto's small entrance, making the boy under Sasuke yell. Sasuke stayed in the position he was in, giving Naruto the chance to get use to having him inside of his body. Naruto gave Sasuke the okay to move, so slowly Sasuke pulled out of Naruto almost all the way and went right back in. Naruto yelled again, but this time it didn't sound as much in pain as the last yell. Soon they both were in a rhythm together. Naruto would moan each time Sasuke would push back in, making Sasuke move faster and harder.

"Oh…Sasuke…ahh!" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke continued to hit his spot over and over. "Sas…uke…I'm about….to…AHH!" Naruto moaned out yet again. Sasuke too was getting close to climax, so he supported himself on one arm and used the other to run Naruto's stiff hard member. "AHH…Sasuke!!" Naruto moaned as he came over both of the chests.



"YEAH…NARUTO!!" Sasuke moaned and came at the same time as Naruto, spilling his seeds all inside of the smaller and younger boy underneath him. Sasuke laid on top of Naruto for a few seconds before pulling himself out of Naruto and lay next to him. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…I love you." Sasuke smiled and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"I love you too." Naruto was very glad to head Sasuke not call him dobe or baka. The two drifted off to sleep, door locked and everything packed for their mission tomorrow.

**WW0604:** YES!! YAOI!! Let me know what you think. It has been a little while since I actually wrote out a whole yaoi scene on my own. Please let me know what u think.


End file.
